Ultra Mode
Ultra Mode is a new mode unlocked after defeating 10 maps with hard. Lives: Easy Everything else: Medium Rounds amt: 100 MM earned: Hard equalivent Prices: Same as easy mode Round 1: 15 Reds & 1 Pink Bloon Round 2: 30 Reds and 5 Blues Round 3: 10 Blue Regens, 20 Reds and 5 Green Regens Round 4: 10 Yellows and 20 Reds Round 5: 1 Red camo Round 6: 30 Blue Regen Bloons Round 7: 100 reds, 5 yellows. Round 8: 5 Regen Pink Bloons Round 9: 5 Blue Regen Camo Bloons Round 10: 10 Pinks, 10 Yellow Regens Round 11: 1 Bacterial Bloon, 20 Reds (>:D) Round 12: 1 Zebra Bloon, 1 Purple Bloon, 1 Lead bloon, 1 Aqua Bloon Round 13: 5 Lead Regens Round 14: 8 Zebra Regens Round 15: 5 Rainbow Camo Bloons Round 16: 2 Ceramics, 10 Yellows Round 17: 50 Green Bloons, 20 Camo Green Bloons, 30 Regen Green Bloons Round 18: 9 Rainbows, 1 Regen Rainbow Round 19: 50 Blues, 50 Reds, 50 Greens Round 20: 5 Ceramics Round 21: 5 Nuke Bloons, 5 Rainbows Round 22: 1 Moab, 10 Pinks, 1 Evolution Bloon Round 23: 10 Evolution Bloons, 5 Zebras Round 24: 3 MOABS Round 25: 5 Camo regen ceramic, 5 camo regen leads, 5 camo regen purple bloons, 5 camo regen aqua bloons. Round 26: 1 Super Bloon Round 27: 1 BFB Round 28: 50 pink regen camo bloons. Round 29, 50 camo leads Round 30: 350 Camo Blue bloons Round 31: 21 Police Bloons Round 32: 15 Hypno Bloons Round 33: 20 Shock Bloons Round 34: 2 BFBs Round 35: 5 Ultra Bloons Round 36: 10 Evolution Bloons Round 37: 10 MOABS Round 38: 2 Factory Bloons Round 39: 200 Pink Bloons Round 40: 1 MOAB, 2 Siege Bloons Round 41: 1 Vengeance Bloon Round 42: 100 Rainbow Bloons Round 43: 30 B.L.I.M.P. Round 44: 35 Carbon Steel Bloons (33% chance) Round 44: 3 B.F.B.s (30% chance) Round 44: 1 B.F.B. 4 M.O.A.B. & 10 B.L.I.M.P. (37% chance) Round 45: 1 Siege Bloon, 2 Gold bloons (20%) Round 45: Vortex, the deadly master of air (level 1) and Bloonairus the inflator (level 1) & 100 Reds (80%) Round 46: 1 Acid B.F.B. Round 47: 1 Gold Bloon, 2 Eulb Bloons, 1 Neerg Bloon Round 48: 1 Z.O.M.G. (Yes, a zomg before round 50.) Round 49: A.R.I.A. And S.P.I.C.A. Round 50: 50 Spawner Two-faced bloons Round 51: 50 B.L.I.M.P. Round 52: 50 M.O.A.B. Round 53: 10 Camo Regen Spawner Ultra Bloons Round 54: 5 Basalt Bloons Round 55: 1 Small UFO Round 56: 10 R.A.I.N. Round 57: 20 Mud Bloons and 20 Wood bloons Round 58: 10 F.L.N.G. and 10 M.O.A.B. Round 59: 2 T.U.R.B.O. Round 60: 2 Bacterial Bloons , 200 reds Round 61: 2 E.A.R.T.H. Round 62: 2 S.U.B. Round 63: 4 F.L.U.X. Round 64: 1 E.L.E.C.T.R.O. Round 65: 2 R.O.A. Round 66: 1 Shielded B.F.B. Round 67: 1 D.D.T. Round 68: 1 Multiply B.F.B. Round 69: 1 Heavily Armored Summoner B.L.I.M.P. Round 69: 3 Z.O.M.G. (25% chance) Round 69: 1 Uber Z.O.M.G. (25% chance) Round 69: 1 Superpowered Acid B.F.B. (50% chance) Round 70: 4 Z.O.M.G. Round 71: 1 Heavily Armored Shielded Cruised B.L.I.M.P. Round 72: 100 Reversed Superpowered Leads Round 73: 50 B.L.I.M.P. Round 74: 50 Summoner Evolution Bloons Round 75: 1 Cosmic Superpowered Cruiser Mummy Summoner Puff Inc Super Balloon Round 76: 1 Shadow Z.O.M.G. Round 77: 1 Degrowth D.E.R.P. Round 78: 2 D.D.T. Round 79: 3 C.Y.A.N. Round 80: 1 T.O.G. Round 81: 20 Blimp-based fighters Round 82: 1 D.E.R.P. Round 83: 1 Degrowth Fragile H.Y.P.E.R. Round 84: Bloonarius The inflator (level 5) Round 85: Vortex (Level 5) Round 86: 1 Large UFO Round 87: 1 Degrowth B.L.I.T.Z. Round 88: 1 Degrowth A.D.O.B.E. Round 89: 1 Y.M.C.A. Round 90: 1 B.L.A.C.K. A.N.D. W.H.I.T.E. Round 91: 5 U.N.K. Round 92: Genesis Bloon Round 93: Apoplaypse bloon Round 94: R.A.I.N.D.R.O.P. 57 (IBT's conception Round 95: 1 Mega M.O.A.B. Round 96: 30 Blimp-based fighters Round 97: 50 B.L.I.M.P. Round 98 Vortex (level 10) and Bloonairus (Level 5) Round 99: 1 S.H.I.E.L.D. Round 100!: 1 N.O.P.E. (Mr.Oah's conception) Ultra Mode+ Ultra mode+ replaces Ultra mode permanently after completing Ultra mode on 5 maps which adds an additonal 50 levels. Round 101: 10 B.L.A.Z.E. Rond 102: 3 G.L.O.W. Round 103: 1 R.E.F.L.E.C.T. Round 104: 1 E.L.E.C.T.R.O. Round 105: 50 M.O.A.B. Round 106: 100 B.L.I.M.P. Round 107: 100 Blimp-based fighters Round 108: 100 Leads Round 109: 10 Acid B.F.B. Round 110: 1 Cruiser N.O.P.E. Round 111: 1 Spy Bloon & 1 D.E.R.P. Round 112: 5 gold bloons Round 113: 1 Der bloon Round 114: 1 Cruiser D.E.R.P. Round 115: 5 Shadow Z.O.M.G. Round 116: 2 F.A.I.L. blimps Round 117: L.E.A.D. Round 118: C.A.M.O Round 119: 10 Superpowered Engineer Bloons Round 120: 2 Degrowth D.E.R.P. Round 121: Y.E.A.R. Round 122: 200 Ceramic Bloons Round 123: 1 M.O.A.B, 1 S.H.I.E.L.D., 1 B.F.B., 1 mega M.O.A.B., 1 Shadow Z.O.M.G., 1 Acid B.F.B., 1 B.L.I.M.P., 1 D.D.T., 1 Z.O.M.G., 20 Blimp-based fighters. 1 D.E.R.P. (all with degrowth) Round 124: 5 S.H.I.E.L.D. Round 125: 10 Zombloon Round 126: 50 Bad art bloon Round 127: 50 Police Bloon Round 128: 1 Degrowth T.E.A. Round 129: 2 D.E.R.P. Round 130: 1000 Pink Bloons Round 131: 2000 Camo Red bloons Round 132: 500 Green Regen Bloons Round 133: 50 Helium Reverse Lead Bloons Round 134: T.O.G. Round 135: 50 Dark Bloon Round 136: 10 Summoner Multiply Bacterial Bloon Round 137: 10 Summoner Multiply Evolution bloons Round 138: 20 Void Bloon Round 139: 20 Amber Bloon Round 140: 50 Bad art bloon Round 141: Vortex (level 15) Round 142: Bloonairus (LEVEL 15) Round 143: 10 Shadow Z.O.M.G. Round 144: T.M.A. Mk I Round 145: 50 Corrupted Ceramics Round 146: 10 D.D.T. Round 147: 1 T.E.A. Round 148: 2 Genesis Bloon Round 149: 2 Apoplaypse bloon Round 150: 1 Cruiser A.T.O.M.I.C. Rewards 200 MM upon completion. Freeplay mode is equal to (Current round number + Impoppable diffculty) 180MM upon re-completion. (Ultra mode+ rewards) Category:Game Modes